On The Run
by Sweet Little Demon
Summary: Sequel to Stolen. Amy is on the run with her new bound mate, Sonic the thief. But trying to get away from a power crazed Sir Shadow is a challenge for her while trying to figure out hwat happenedt o her mother, and what the rose mark means. Sum. inside
1. Chapter 1

**New story, and guess-y what? This be the sequel of my most popular story "Stolen". What will happen? I barely know, but I think I know what the ending will be or certain chapters will be. There will be fancharacters in this, but it makes up the story.  
>Main Characters and pairings: Sonic, Amy (SonAmy), Knuckles, Rouge (Knuxouge), ?, and last but not least Blitz (Amy's new pet =P)<strong>

**Summary: Running away with Sonic, they fall more and more in love, with a surprise within. But things heat up as Prince Shadow is intent on retaining Amy as his own, and Amy is determined to find out what happened to her mother, and what the black rose mark really, truly means. And a little surprise on the way.**

I took a deep breath of the fresh, forest air. Seeing the back of my eyelids can be really relaxing if you let it. I wanted to relax as much as possible before Sonic finds me again, overprotective as always, barely have a moment to myself. I should have known that this whole "mating" thing would turn out weird. Apparently thieves in Sonic's kingdom don't "get hitched" with dresses and bells and flowers and rings. Nope, it's more like a ritual that binds the two of them together forever. The main point is that the couple say an enchantment, sorta like wedding vows—only a little bit more possessive, and to be honest, I don't really remember what I said—then the male will bite the female anywhere; neck, wrist, ear, breast, hip, stomach, ankle, anywhere. But the point in the bite is that the enchantment makes the male's essence more . . . I don't know how to explain it. Only that when the man bites the girl, a small part of his aura or essence enters the female, and she's claimed. They don't really have to the do actual "mating" part, it's optional. We did it.

The breeze rustled the leaves, startling me slightly, making me jump straight up into a sitting position. My hands instantly went to my stomach, guarding it from the danger that wasn't there. Why would I protect my stomach? I'm two weeks pregnant. Rouge was able to feel the extra presence among us a few days after the ritual, and when Knuckles started to freak out, thinking that we were being followed, she explained it wasn't a guard. But inside of me.

I sorta went into a state of shock, but could you blame me? I'm sixteen, barely seventeen, I'm mated to a thief—which I love with all my heart—and I'm on the run from a crazy hedgehog that wants to _rape _me! I have an excuse to be a little shocked with now having a kid on the way.

I wanted to scream out when I felt something wet go up my arm, but when I turned to take a look, I only found Blitz. I took a deep breath to calm myself, and smiled at the dog. I found him inside of a hollow tree, dying thanks to an arrow to the lung. He was so small, I couldn't just leave him there. So I had picked him up, laid him in my lap and sang him my mother's lullaby. He healed instantly and we grew quite attached. Sonic wasn't too thrilled with having another male—whether it's a pet or not—so close to me. Sonic was even a little edgy with Knuckles, but since he had Rouge, Sonic wasn't worried too much. It was all part of the aftermath of the ritual. He's gonna be a little protective right now, and being pregnant isn't really helping too much.

Blitz grew since I found him, I guess he had been sorta starved. I don't really know what kind of dog he is, but he has wolf-like features. He's pure white, eyes as gold as the valuable material itself, teeth as sharp as a million blades, claws so pointed it could shred me to bits with one swipe, but . . . he's not a monster. His fur is so soft and fluffy and warm, his eyes are only full of love and protection, he's never bared his teeth at me once, or even growled. He really like me and Rouge, Knuckles and Sonic . . . he's still sorta warming up to. The guys were kind of jealous of Blitz because Rouge and I were giving him all the attention, but he needed it.

"Hey, boy." I whispered quietly to him, scratching him behind the ear. He closed his eyes, stuck out his tongue and lied down beside me, pressing his side against my leg. He sighed deeply when I dug my fingers into the scruff around his neck and scratched.

I leaned back against the tree, resting a hand on my stomach and looked up at the clear blue sky, a few stray clouds floating by. It was all so calm in the forest. Barely a month ago, I had never stepped foot in the woods, or even out of my castle, and now I'm on the run, _living _in the woods. We usually find a nice place close to where there's water; a stream, lake, river, pond, waterfall, anything that will get us clean.

We don't get to bathe very often, by the end of our journey, we're usually too tired to really do anything other than settle down and sleep, then the next morning, we move on. We can't afford to stay in one place for too long, at least until we get into a kingdom that Sir Shadow hasn't already befriended and persuaded into listening to his every command. I don't even know what's happened to my father right now.

I was so lost in watching the clouds, wondering about what could have happened to my father and what my life is to be soon, that I didn't notice that there was another presence with me, and it wasn't Blitz or the baby. The next thing I knew, I was pulled into two strong arms, sitting across a lap, and soft, but strong lips, were kissing my neck.

"S-stop it." I mumbled, trying to push the familiar figure off. He nuzzled my neck, loosening his grip on me only slightly and I just sat there in his lap.

"What are you doing way out here? I told you to stay by the camp." He said into my neck, sounding slightly annoyed.

"And deal with Rouge's constant bickering over me? No thanks." I said, turning in my mate's arms into a more comfortable position and hugged him around the neck. I breathed in his woodsy scent, playing with his blue quills while he gently kissed my neck. "I just needed to be alone for a bit, think things over." I said, trying to muffle my laughter in Sonic's shoulder as he tried to nudge Blitz away from us. Sonic was still warming up to him, too. Blitz growled lowly, stood to his feet and stepped over Sonic's feet, licking my bare toes before trotting off into the woods, towards our camp site.

"Do we have to drag that fleabag along with us?" Sonic asked. I hugged him tighter, wrapping my legs around his waist and tickled his back with my bare toes.

"Yes." I sighed, loosening my grip on him, trying to slid out of his grasp to sit beside him, but he had a hold like iron. "Sonic." I said in a warning tone.

He growled lowly and territorially, turning me so my back was pressed against his chest, but didn't let me go. He rested his chin on my shoulder, his arms still wrapped around my midriff gently, and was slowly starting to wrap his legs around mine.

"Sonic, this isn't the time for this."

"Na-ah, you're the one that disobeyed me. You need to be punished." He said in a husky voice, but I could practically feel his smirk against my skin. He lowered his lips to my shoulder, gently brushing them over the skin, clearing the way of any clothing. Small tingles of pleasure ran up my spine, wanting more of the attention, but I had to get control of myself. I'm pregnant, we can't do this kind of stuff right now. Not while I have a child inside of me.

His hand traveled across my arm, and gently gripped my wrist, running his thumb over the Black Rose Mark. I was sorta amazed and scared of the tattoo Rose that I didn't even intend on having in first place, but Sonic loves it. He's always telling me that it suits me, it belongs on me, that it's a _part _of me.

He doesn't know the half of it.

**Yeah, first chapter done! If you don't know what is going on with the rose tattoo, go and read the first story "Stolen". It's a good one, at least that's what I've been told. Enjoy! And see you next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'mma try cutting back on the author's notes at the beginning and end of the stories, I just wanna start typing! –SLD (Sweet Little Demon)**

Sonic _punished _me for another few minutes before picking me up bridal style and turning back towards our camp site, which was deeply hidden within the trees. Naturally, I just folded my hands over my stomach and cuddled into Sonic's arms, sighing tiredly as I closed my eyes. His hold tightened around me as he gently nuzzled my forehead and muzzle, a soothing gesture that helps me fall asleep. He was emitting a deep purr while mine was a barely audible hum that was starting to grow louder. The more he nuzzled me, the more groggy I got. My vision was blurring, my mind shutting down for sleep, just going into sleep mode for the night. I've been getting tired a lot more recently, and most of the time, I fought off the fatigue feelings. That is until Sonic realizes that I'm keeping myself up and takes me to bed.

I wasn't quite asleep, my eyes only partially open as he carried me through the trees. We stopped next to a tree, and I could hear Knuckles' obnoxiously loud snoring in the trees. Rouge and Knuckles were up there, already falling asleep. I was getting late, the sun starting to set, I had just caught the last bit of day before Sonic found me. Whenever I complained about going to sleep so early, he would always respond the same way, "Early to sleep, early to rise . . . or something like that".

I heard Sonic quietly chuckle before he turned from the tree and moved to one a few yards away, gripping me tighter as he launched himself into the air. He jumped branch to branch until he found a large, thick one that would be able to support us for the night and give us comfort. Where the branch met the trunk of the tree, was a small platform in the wood. It was like someone carved a hole into the tree for us to sleep in. He finally sat me down, but I was still in his arms as he leaned us back against the trunk, getting comfortable.

"Sleep tight, Precious." He whispered in my ear before kissing the top of my ear. Then, gradually, he leaned down and planted a gentle kiss against my flat, bare abdomen. His lips sent tingles and shivers all over my body, me giggling quietly from the tickle. "Good night to you too." He murmured into the skin, pulling away and gently rubbing my belly. A blush had grown across my cheeks and now was starting to grow as he ran his lips over a bite on my neck. It was only _one _of the three Mating Marks Sonic had laid upon me. There was one on the cleft of my neck, my right hip and one on the side of my left thigh. He _really _wanted to make sure that no one else claimed me. They all hurt the next morning after the ritual, since I had more of Sonic's essence in me than I was really supposed to, but I don't mind.

At least I know that Shadow won't be able to claim me with so much Sonic in me. In more ways than one.

I rested one hand on top of Sonic's, that was still gently rubbing my abdomen, and used the other to caress his cheek. He leaned into it, closing his eyes as he rubbed his cheek against my palm. He cuddled me under his chin, wrapping himself protectively around me, rubbing my back soothingly.

"Will you sing for me again?" he asked in a hushed whisper, kissing the top and sides of my head gently.

"I've sung every night this week." I giggled, nuzzling into his strong, yet soft, chest.

"Please?" he asked again, pulling away so I could see that he was giving me the puppy dog pout. I chuckled again and nodded, hugging my arms around him as he pulled me back into his protective embrace. I took a deep breath, looked up at the darkening sky and started to sing.

"_Flowers of pure_

_Love endured_

_You are home_

_Never alone._

_Here in my arms_

_I hold you tight_

_Magical Charms_

_Power and Might_

_Holding you tight_

_Strong with love_

_Things are alright_

_And you are loved."_

Usually after I sing my mother's lullaby, I fall asleep and never see what happens, but this time I saw everything. Swirling all around us was a magenta mist, dancing and blowing around us on the tree. Still in Sonic's arms, I reached an arm out, to touch the mist. Then I caught a glimpse of my wrist. The Mark was faintly glittering silver sparkles, and when I pulled it up to my face to look at it better, it expanded from the mark, up my arm and across my body.

I gasped in surprise, not entirely sure what was happening. I glanced up at Sonic and he was watching in amazement, yet still holding me tightly, just in case this happened to turn out to be a _bad _thing. My skin tingled as the silver sparkles continued to travel across my body. My hands, arms, shoulders, chest, stomach, legs, feet and then last, it traveled up my neck to my head. I could feel Sonic's intense gaze and I looked up at him, wondering what he was seeing.

He lifted one hand from around me to slowly run his fingers over my check, his eyes darting all over my face. He slowly grabbed one of my long, wavy quills and held it up for both of us to see. My fur was still pink, but now had glittering silver shining like stars.

"You're so beautiful." He said quietly, stoking my cheek gently before taking both hands and caressing my cheeks, leaning forward. The kiss was gently, caring, loving and passionate at the same time. I closed my eyes and relished in the softness of his lips, leaning into the kiss. It still surprises me how he can be so strong, powerful and dominating, yet so caring and gently with me.

We pulled away and he rested his forehead against mine, looking me in the eyes. His emerald bore into my jade, a mixture of greens. _I love you, Sonic._ I thought in my mind, not wanting to ruin the moment with words, even those three. His eyes widened, his eyes searching through mine. What was he looking for?

_I heard you._

The sound of his voice entered my mind, making my eyes widen in surprise also. I've only spoken to his mind once, and that was a while ago, when he had been in that terrifying, dark form. He had almost killed Shadow, but I stopped him somehow, able to send him a message with my thoughts when Rouge dropped my Black Rose into my hand. The Black Rose that was now a black rose tattoo on my wrist.

A bright light shown from below us and we both looked down, and saw that my stomach was shining particularly bright. I swear I could hear dazzling, enchanting music surround us as we stared down at my abdomen. Sonic rested a hand on it, mine going on top of his. The light was very bright, like looking at the sun, but my eyes didn't sting the slightest bit. We watched in wonder as the light slowly started to dim, pressure coming from _inside _my stomach. What was happening? The light didn't stop shining, but it was dim enough that we could see my belly. It had grown, bulging slightly and underneath the skin I could see two glowing figures. They glowed brilliantly, they were so small, but I could easily tell what they were.

Yes, _they. _We're not having one kid . . . we're having two.


	3. Chapter 3

I opened my eyes to find myself in Sonic's slumbering arms, my muzzle buried in his neck while he rested his chin on the top of my head. He always knows how to make sure I'm comfortable, since he won't let me sleep anywhere other than his arms. I smiled into his neck and licked his cyan fur once, ruffling it slightly before it molded back into place. He had one arm wrapped around my waist while the other was resting on my . . . _bulging stomach? _I'm only two weeks pregnant! I look more like a few months along!

Then I remembered what happened last night, and I glanced down at The Rose Mark. It looked like it did any other day since I got it. I don't remember much after seeing the two glowing figures—Oh my god! I'm having twins!

Sonic noticed the lack of weight against his arm—where my hand had been resting—and peeked an eye open. Oh, why did he have to be such a light sleeper? He saw that I was awake with a lazy gaze and started to gently nuzzle my neck lovingly, rubbing his hand gently over my stomach. It felt _so nice! _A blush formed on my cheeks as I started to purr rather loudly, making Sonic start to get a little more aggressive. While nuzzling, he started to gently nip and suck on my neck, vampire kiss my shoulders and lick my cheek. He pulled me possessively closer to him, wrapping his arms around my waist—being careful with my now much more apparent belly—and pulled me into a liplock. I instantly responded, throwing my arms around his neck and fought back, even though I know that in _this _battle, I won't win.

He growled lowly and territorially into my mouth, inching away from my lips and trailing wet kisses between my eyes, across my forehead, nipped my ear a few times, grazed over my quills, down to my neck where he gently bit my shoulder once. My body was shivering in pure bliss, but unfortunately, my elbow bumped my forgotten womb.

"S-Sonic . . ." I tried to say, but it came out more of a hissing noise. "Sonic . . ." I said a little bit more firmly. I felt him turn his head turn slightly against my shoulder, telling me to speak, but he continued to kiss and graze his sharp fangs alone my skin. "We—OH. . ." I moaned quietly as he sunk his fangs into my shoulder. Another territory mark, only this time I wasn't bleeding. The male can mark his mate as many times as he wants—at least that's what Sonic told me—but only the ones during the ceremony will transfer his aura to the female.

I was about to attempt, _yet again_, to speak up and stop what we were doing, but he pulled away after licking the new bite mark. He kissed me gently on the nose before he pressed his forehead against mine.

"Morning, Precious." He whispered quietly, yet seductively.

"Good morning." I mumbled, pushing my forehead against his, just to respond to his already-there touch. But then pulled away to cradle my belly, sighing as I rubbed my thumbs on the side of it. "Do you remember what happened last night?" I asked, leaning against his chest as he placed a hand on the top.

"Yeah, that was some light show! And a nice little surprise along with it." he smiled at me before bending down and planting a small kiss on my abdomen. "I'm curious why you um . . . grew so quickly."

"I'm not so sure myself—" I threw my hand over my mouth when my stomach lurched. I turned myself over quickly, leaning over the side of the branch we were perched on and relieved my stomach's contents.

"Amy!" Sonic called. Even though I was puking my guts out, I couldn't help but notice that this was yet again one of the few times that Sonic actually used my actual name. That disintegrated from my thoughts when I started to retch again. Sonic had an arm around my waist, holding my quills from my face until I finished. After coughing and dry heaving a few more seconds, I sat back into Sonic's embrace, shivering and wanting to cry. My throat and stomach burned, and I felt like I would tumble over from how badly I was shaking if it wasn't for Sonic's firm hold on me.

I nearly jumped a foot in the air when Rouge suddenly flew up beside our branch.

"Thanks for almost puking on me—" she started to say but cut off when her eyes landed on where my hands were. She went silent before squealing in excitement! "I thought I felt another presence! This is _great!" _

"Rouge, what's going on?" I heard Knuckles came running by the sound of his feet pounding, then a loud splat. "Aw man! These are my favorite shoes!" Rouge looked down and started to laugh.

"They're your_ only _shoes!" she ducked down out of view and reappeared with an agitated looking Knuckles who was shaking is foot wildly to get a "mysterious substance" off. He dropped the look from anger to surprise as he gawked at my gut . . . and gawked . . . and gawked.

"OK! We get it! I'm fat! Can we move on now?" my voice was hoarse from vomiting, but it got heard by them.

"That's the other reason I came to wake you guys up, I think we should get moving. It's nearly noon and we've been here long enough." Rouge said, glancing up towards the sky.

"You're probably right." Sonic agreed, then looked down at me. "You think you can walk?" whether I said yes or no, he was going to eventually carry me.

"I'll be fine." I said after swallowing my own spit to moisten my throat. Rouge moved out of the way to let Sonic jump down from the tree with me in his arms. He placed me on my feet after a few minutes of standing there, just making sure I wasn't going to pass out from the sudden movement. I wobbled slightly, and leaned against Sonic for support. I was losing my balance from the sudden extra weight in the front.

"Are you _sure _you want to walk?" Sonic asked, and just by the tone, I could tell he was hoping I'd say I'd rather not.

"I can make it for a while, don't worry." I smiled up at him and pecked him on the cheek. Keeping hold of my hand, we started to jog forward. Rouge was flying above with Knuckles gliding beside her, landing on a tree every once in a while to get some new air to glide on, and Blitz was trotting along behind us. After a few more minutes of stumbling along, Sonic finally couldn't stand the wait. He scooped me up and held me gingerly in his hold. I was panting rather heavily, and my muscles were already starting to grow tired. It was sorta embarrassing from my perspective. I started to pout after I finally got a hold of my breath, wishing I could run again, but Sonic refusing to release me. I could hear him chuckle before nuzzling the side of my head.

He always found when I acted childish cute, especially since he seems to use it as an excuse to _treat_ _me_ like a child. Speaking of which, my hands instantly went to my stomach, rubbing it gently while I rested my head against Sonic's shoulder. Obviously not paying attention to where he's running, Sonic started to rub his cheek against my forehead, emitting a deep purr.

That's when the trouble came.

"_Sonic!" _I could hear Rouge whisper loudly. Sonic skidded to a halt, gripping me tighter so I wouldn't lurch forward. Rouge dropped Knuckles beside us and quietly landed. "Kingdom guards are surrounding the area. You guys can climb through the canopy and might not get seen, but I'll be able to fly high enough out of view."

Sonic carefully placed me on my feet, of course not moving his arms from around me, and peeked through a few bushes. There were so many! I could practically hear Sonic's thoughts running through his head.

"Ok, Rouge, you take her. I _could_ carry her through the canopy, but if we do get spotted, I don't want her in the middle of it." Sonic was clearly referring to me. I gripped him tighter.

"No way! I'm not even going to _risk _you getting caught! I'm staying with you!" I was shouting, but not too loudly. The guards wouldn't be able to hear me.

"Sorry, Precious, but this round, you're taking the safe way." He said, kissing me on the cheek before scooping me off of my feet and handing me over to Rouge.

"It's always the safe way." I mumbled, crossing my arms stubbornly.

"If we do get spotted, take off, we'll meet up at Mino Creek."

"Let's get moving." Knuckles finally spoke in. He kissed Rouge on the cheek, hugging her shoulders once before joining Sonic's side and lurching themselves into the trees. Rouge spread her wings and lifted off, easily squeezing through the openings in the trees and we were air born.

I could catch red and blue forms between the branches, and prayed that the guards wouldn't look up.

Luck wasn't on my side.

"Hey, you there!"

I didn't get to see what else happened, since Rouge flew forward like a raging bullet. I was begging her to take us back to fight along with them, but I guess this time, Rouge was going to follow the rules. Though I could see the reluctance to keep flying glimmering there in her crystal blue eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

-Chapter 4-

I've been begging Rouge to take me back to where Sonic and Knuckles were fighting for the last twenty minutes, but she wouldn't budge, but by the way that she was twitching, I could tell she wanted to. Blitz was curled around my ankles keeping my bare feet warm. He had come along a few minutes after we got here, but I could tell by his calm nature that he didn't know what the trouble was. I hadn't realized just how crisp the air was this morning since I was snuggled in Sonic's warm arms, and concentrating on not vomiting.

Speaking of which. I retched wildly off to the side, making sure I didn't get any on Blitz. The nervousness was making it even more painful, and the fact that I haven't eaten anything since yesterday afternoon means that I'm basically dry heaving. Rouge was there, holding back my quills, patting my back. She offered me to take one of her elixirs to help calm my stomach, but I turned it down. I'd like one of those when childbirth came, but I could handle a little morning sickness.

She sat down beside me, distracting herself by fixing small parts of my dress she had made when I first met Sonic. Tightening the multiple leather straps that hung around my shoulders and then loosening them again, tugging down the front of my corset to cover more of my enlarged midriff, then pushed it back up after seeing that it showed _way _too much cleavage. Eventually she just gave up trying to keep her mind off of the boys, and wrapped her arms around me into a side hug. I did the same to her and we just sat there hugging one another, hoping that the guys would come back soon. Blitz moved from my feet and jumped to my lap, getting in between us to join the hug. We giggled and let him in on the group hug, his white fur tickling my nose.

I was silently praying that the boys would get back to us as soon as possible. Now that I was forced away from Sonic, I think that I understand how he felt whenever I wandered off on my own. It actually hurt being away from him, seriously, the Marks are stinging a little bit. I hope that doesn't mean something bad has happened to him.

Blitz licked my cheek lovingly, curling up in my lap as I leaned against Rouge. I was still really tired, my eyes slightly drooping, but I refused to sleep until I knew that Sonic was alive and well. I might be able to heal wounds, but I don't know if I can revive the dead. And if I could, would Sonic be the same as when he was living? Or would he be brain dead? Would I be able to look at him the same knowing that he had been dead and I could have lost him?

I didn't really have time to think that over because Blitz started to growl lowly, his fur standing on end on his back. He didn't get off of my lap like he usually did when he thought I was in danger, he just laid there, growling, his golden eyes glaring off into the tree line. Rouge scooted closer to us, making sure I was blocked from anyone's view.

They didn't need to protect me at all. I concentrated, covering the Rose Tattoo with my hand and closed my eyes, begging it to let me use some of the power I have to know of. I prayed to it to give us protection, to keep us from harm, and when I heard Rouge gasp, it was either good, or bad. I peeked an eye open and saw that a pink bubble had formed around us, the outside world morphing into different shades of pink. When Rouge reached out to touch it with her palm, it was solid, stopping her hand from trespassing past it. I opened both eyes to look around the dome that had appeared, me hoping that it was me that did it and not some wizard that Shadow had hired to capture us. But by the good vibe radiating off of it, my guess is that it was from me. We looked in the direction that Blitz was growling, waiting to see what it was that he was warning us from. Two figures emerged from trees, one a light purple hedgehog and the other a dark red echidna . . . Sonic and Knuckles! The bubble was just morphing their colors.

My guard instantly dropped, the bubble disappearing from around us and Rouge all but shoved me aside as she ran for Knuckles, who scooped her up in his arms and kissed her. I was trying to get up as quickly as I could to run to Sonic, but he got to me before I could blink, pulling me into his arm bridal style and nuzzled my face. I wrapped my arms around his neck, nuzzling back affectionately. The Marks stopped stinging the moment I knew that it was Sonic and Knuckles and I was now experiencing tingles of joy across my body.

"What took you so long?" I questioned, hiding my face in his neck as he kissed the top of my head. My grip tightened on him, not wanting to let go _ever. _

"Knucklehead was slowing me down, I couldn't just leave him running at regular speed by himself." Sonic smirked down at me, sitting down on the log where I had been seated and held me in his lap. Before he could do it himself, I yanked him towards me, attacking his lips with a passion I didn't even know I possessed. I _really _understand how he felt every time I wandered off. His arms tightened around me as he pulled me in closer, being well-aware of my stomach, and kissed me back hungrily.

I had to pull away to catch my breath, but his lips just trailed down my neck, leaving little marks along the way.

"How did you do that?" Sonic muttered into my neck, continuing his kisses which were dulling my brain slightly. Unable to answer without moaning, I held the wrist that had the Rose Tattoo up where Sonic would be able to see it.

"Come on, Sonic. She's already pregnant, what else are you gonna do?" I nearly jumped out of Sonic's arms at the sound of Knuckles' voice. I guess I hadn't really only been numb in the brain, since I hadn't felt Sonic slowly hiking my dress up, his hand gripping my thigh. I blushed and pushed my dress back down, moving Sonic's hand away from the skin and attempted to get up, only to be held down by Sonic.

"Nope." He whispered in my ear before standing up, still holding my bridal style. I looked over at Knuckles and noticed he was holding Rouge like Sonic was holding me, only she was putting up quite the struggle to get down. "I'll tell you what I had planned when you get Rouge pregnant." Sonic answered, making their faces redden.

"Uh-um, let's get going, huh? We should reach Crippen Forest before sunset if we start now." Knuckles said, turning on his heel with Rouge still in his arms and going towards the tree line, disappearing within the greenery. Sonic chuckled and kissed my cheek, following after them. Sonic let them walk ahead of us a few yards, out of hearing distance.

"What happened with the guards?" I finally asked, examining him to see if he was injured. He simply smiled.

"Nothing, it was easy to get pass them. They surrendered the attack a few minutes into the fight. They barely even touched us." He said, but I could hear a slight hitch in his voice.

"Where did they get you?" I asked in a quiet voice, staring him in the eye, making sure he understood that I knew he was injured _somewhere. _He sighed deeply before he ducked his head down, resting it on my belly. I blushed but then saw the large gash on the back of his shoulder. How had I not seen this?

After hearing me gasp, he picked his head up and smiled gently at me.

"I'm fine, really. It hurt more not knowing whether you were okay or not." He said, pressing his forehead against mine, my bangs pushed aside so he could see my eyes. He continued to walk in a straight line without looking up, keeping his intense emerald eyes on my jade ones.

Then his ear twitched, looking over his shoulder abruptly. I could feel his muscles tense as they tightened around me, preparing to go into an intense run if he needed to. His ear twitched yet again, in a different direction. He picked up his pace so now we were beside Knuckles and Rouge.

"We're being followed." Sonic stated without hesitation, keeping his voice low enough so only we could hear him. Knuckles nodded while Rouge and I shared a look. I could hear Blitz growling quietly on the ground, sticking close to Sonic since he was the one holding me.

"They're trying to run us into town." Knuckles said, looking over his shoulder and his eyes narrowing after seeing something hidden to me. "Rouge and I aren't wanted like the two of you. You run ahead, then make a sharp left at the oak-hood barn. You remember Reggie? Well, he owes us one, so he'll get you guys a hotel room that won't be found. Got all of that?" while I was completely and utterly confused, Sonic smirked, nodded a thanks at our two friends and dashed forward so fast that I had to hide my face in his chest to keep from getting a wind burn on my face. I felt a cold lick on my arm and peeked out to see that Sonic had scooped up Blitz. I smiled, knowing that he knew how much I loved that dog.

But that was the last thing I had on my mind. The question now is, where are we going?

**Uh, yeah, sorry for the long wait. I've had this bad stomach virus that hurts whenever I move, I can barely hold anything down, but I managed to get this done within five hours of sitting up in excruciating pain. I think that this page is sorta rushed, but I was pretty much just spilling anything into this that I could think of. Next chappie will be up a lot quicker than this one, I promise. And if there's any spelling or grammar errors, just edit it with your mind like I do. I'm too lazy to read over this again.**


	5. Chapter 5

I continued to try and looked over Sonic's shoulder to see what was going on behind us, but he held me tightly, making it barely a possibility for me to turn my neck. I eventually gave up trying to shift around, knowing with Sonic's strength and of course not wanting me to see, it wasn't going to happen. I sighed, cuddling into his arms and closed my eyes, considering satisfying my exhaustion, but my concern for Knuckles and Rouge kept me from falling fully asleep. I know they can handle themselves, especially Rouge, but the fact that they would have to take on kingdom guards had me edgy.

"Why so quiet, Precious?" Sonic murmured in my ear, coming off as arrogant to me.

"Mmm . . ." I mumbled, my face contorting in annoyance as I swatted my hand tiredly at him to shush up. I was able to shift so my back was to the outside world and I was face to face with Sonic's strong, muscular, furry chest. I breathed in his earthy scent, calming my nerves and slowly drifting to sleep, my hands gingerly caressing my stomach.

XxXxXxX

Sonic heard light snoring from his arms and glanced down to see his cherry mate sleeping. He smiled down at her, about to raise her higher to be able to kiss her forehead, but he got a gentle bite on his right arm. Sonic glared over at the white ball of fur that he sort of wanted to drop. Blitz stared meanly at the cyan male, saying not to touch her. He only gave a challenging smile towards the mutt, keeping his eyes on the dog as he raised Amy's head to his lips, gently kissing her forehead. Blitz was about to growl, but Amy made a happy sigh, still feeling Sonic's lips on her forehead, causing him to settle down. He let out a grunt and curled up in Amy's lap, resting his head on top of Amy's apparently baby bump.

Sonic quietly chuckled, turning his attention ahead, making sure he didn't miss his turn. He looked out for the old barn that Sonic and Knuckles had discovered a few months back when they first came to this kingdom. He spotted the rotted wood and took a quick left, making sure Amy didn't shift the slightest bit. There would be a small town a few miles up, of course Sonic would have to be sure that no one saw them, since he was a wanted criminal in this kingdom and Amy was being frantically searched for all around.

Sonic could make out the small town in the distance, growing closer by the second. Sonic smiled, gripping Amy and Blitz tighter as he picked up the pace. Time to find Reggie.

XxXxX

Knuckles and Rouge, gasping for air after the mad dash they had made after Sonic took off with Amy, stopped to catch their breath. They had to keep the guards on their tails, make sure they didn't know that Sonic and Amy had left. They were in a thicker part of the forest, so it'd be easier for the guards to get lost, but Knuckles and Rouge know their way around easily. Rouge wanted to take to the skies with Knuckles, where she felt most comfortable, but the red echidna whispered for her to keep the ground; they were watching the sky.

Rouge had given an uncomfortable grimace. The sky was her favorite place—next to being with Knuckles—and the fact that it wasn't safe . . . she didn't like it. Knuckles saw her look and smiled, and kissed her square on the lips, strong, loving and passionate, but quick. They'd get a little farther in their actions when they were done with their job. Grabbing each other by the hands, they took off, hoping that Sonic and Amy had received shelter and were now well hidden.

XxXxXx

I opened my eyes groggily, the world blurred as I came out of my slumber. Where am I? The world was moving around me, then I felt a tight squeeze around my form. I looked up to see Sonic, smiling down at me with glowing emerald eyes. I smiled back then looked around. We were walking in a dirt tunnel, lit torches on either side of the walls. I could smell the earth, engulfed in the now familiar aroma that calmed me. There was little noise; our breathing, Sonic's footsteps crunching pebbles, and the flickering of the fire. I wanted to break the silence, but Sonic pressed his lips to mine gently, keeping me from speaking. He pulled away and shook his head, nodding his head to the ceiling above us. Now that I looked, it was crumbling, piece by piece. If you spoke to loudly or shouted, she bet it would crash down on them.

I shifted so I was sitting up a little in his arms, moving my lips to his ear so I could whisper.

"How long is this tunnel?"

He moved his lips to my ear.

"Not long, we'll be in the safe house soon." He whispered back, then gently nipped my ear.

We stayed in silence after that. There wasn't really much we could talk about at the time. I was worried about Knuckles and Rouge, Sonic was worried about me and the babies, we couldn't really stay on a topic without switching to one another's concerns. Instead, I ran my finger in patterns over my bulging belly.

I wondered what they would be; boys? Girls? Both? Did I want to know? Who would they look the most alike? I hope Sonic. Would they inherit my . . . powers?

I had plenty of questions, but before I had a chance to form them all in my thoughts, we came to stop at a door built into the end of the tunnel. Sonic shifted me to one arm and sat Blitz in my lap then reached up to knock on the door; two knocks—pause—one—three. After a few seconds, a small window opened and two silver eyes looked down at us. They looked angry at first, but when they laid sight on Sonic, they turned to amusement.

"Sonic, what brings you here?" a rough voice filled our ears.

"Me and my mate are looking for protection." The silver eyes moved to look at me. The metallic look paralyzed me, but they softened when he saw me somewhat cower.

"I heard about you kidnapping a princess, didn't really believe you were that big of a badass. Come on in!" the eyes pulled back, a loud bang and the door was heaved open. There stood a dark grey cat, black knee boots that tied up on the sides. He looked in his early thirties.

Sonic stepped through the door right before it slammed shut behind us, shifting me so I was lying down in both of his arms again. The dark grey cat looked at me with a kind gaze, smiled and motioned us to follow him.

I looked around the "Safe House". The walls were a tainted white, the floor was wood boarded , and there were several doors in the hall. I thought maybe we'd get a room there, but no, we went up stairs, lots of them. We finally came to the last of the stairs, Reggie, I had learned the cat's name was, was panting slightly. The hall was cleaner than the others, the wall a pure light blue, the ceiling and floor white stone. When you step off of the stairs, there's a waiting room like lobby to walk through before you get to the actual hall.

A lighter grey cat with bright, radiant green eyes that seemed to glow . . . intimidating. She entered the lobby and Reggie smiled.

"Sonic, you remember my daughter Kassie." The light grey cat continued to walk, going towards another door.

"Hey, Kas." Sonic said, smiling but it was more . . . evil.

"Hey, smark-ass." She said, ignoring us completely and left.

"Good to see you too." Sonic laughed. Most girls would probably feel a ting of jealously, but I didn't. First off, Sonic hardly left me alone, was always showing me affection and attention, and the fact that as he spoke to the girl, he had gripped me tighter.

Reggie also laughed but motioned us to continue on.

Sonic hadn't sat me back down on my feet yet, and my legs were beginning to fall asleep, but I didn't complain. By the fact Reggie was looking at the numbers beside the doors, I could tell we were getting close to our room. We eventually stopped in front of a door with the numbers 462 beside it on a wooden plate. Reggie pulled out a large key ring, yanked off a skeleton key and opened the door, opening it to us.

"Here ya go! Finest room we have. And next time you see Knuckles, you make sure to thank him for me again. He saved this place!" Sonic nodded, smiled down at me and turned to face our room.

**Short, fast, crappy, rushed, all the words you can think of that mean bad. I'm SOOO sorry, I'm super busy right now, and tired, but I wanted to get this done. See ya soon.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Don't hate me for being late -_- I'm being confirmed—AGAIN—and I had to study up on 175 questions. It's over with now, so . . . yeah. Plus I'm working on a comic right now, and it takes up most of my time. **

Amy smiled at the quant room, it was small, but it had a large window that would let you peek out into the sky-which confused her since she thought they were underground. She looked up to question Sonic, but didn't even have a chance to utter a sound before his lips were crushing down on her with a tender firmness. Amy immediately fell under the kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling herself up closer to him and deepen the kiss. Amy pulled away when she heard a yelp and looked at the ground to see Blitz lying on his side. Sonic had dropped him in the intensity of their kiss.

"_Stupid mutt… ruins everything…" _Amy giggled when she heard Sonic mutter under his breath. She pressed her lips to his cheek before slipping out of his hold and bending down, cringing slightly when she forgot that he belly was larger than it should be. She folded awkwardly and scooped up the white dog, sitting at the foot of the bed.

"Don't blame Blitz, Sonic, you're the one who dropped him." She said in a somewhat scolding tone before scratching Blitz behind the ear, not even glancing up when Sonic sat beside her, much closer than necessary. She continued to give Blitz all of her attention, suppressing a smirk of amusement as Sonic began to slightly whine like a dog. He rested his head on her shoulder, looking up at her with large emerald green eyes, his lip jutting out into a pout. He wanted her attention badly, but wasn't getting any.

Finally, having enough of being ignored, Sonic stuck out his tongue and ran it over her neck, making her squeak out in surprise and jump a little—unfortunately, right into his lap. He quickly secured his arms around her waist, making sure it was impossible for her to escape, before turning to glare at Blitz.

"Get outta here before I skin you for a fur coat." He threatened. Amy knew he was only kidding, he wouldn't have the guts to hurt something Amy loved so much.

Blitz huffed out a breath, scoffing, before jumping off the bed and trotting towards the door. Sonic was about to groan in complaint from realizing he had shut the door all the way, but Blitz pressed his front paws against the wall, standing on his hind legs and used his nose to turn the door handle. Both Sonic and Amy stared in awe as he strutted out the door and used his teeth to shut the door behind him.

Amy, realizing that Sonic's grip had loosen while watching Blitz, jumped out of his grasp with a cry of victory and ran for the door, throwing it open and running down the hall. She could hear Sonic call out for her playfully from behind, and took a quick right down another hall. She glanced over her shoulder to see if Sonic was behind her and ran smack into something, falling back a little. But before she could tumble onto her butt, a hand shot out and grabbed her wrist, pulling her back up to stand steady. Amy glanced up to meet glowing green eyes, but not Sonic's.

"Should you really be running around in you… condition?" the gray cat girl asked, but no concern or interest was in her emotionless voice.

"Should you really be showing off your stomach the way you are?" Amy snapped back, instantly regretting being so rude to someone she hardly knew. But this girl had been rude to Sonic…they could get along _just _fine. Amy was scared she had hurt the girls feelings, or more importantly, made her angry, but was surprised to see that she had a smirk on her lips.

"Who says I couldn't?" she said, offering her hand hesitantly. "Sorry, I don't take well to strangers. I'm Kassie." She said, her smirk disappearing and seriousness returning to her features.

"It's fine, I'm A—"

"Amy, I know, you're the princess Sonic kidnapped." She glanced down then her eyes shot back up. "And I can see your are in utter torment." She said sarcastically. These weren't the kind of people Amy usually enjoyed being around, but Amy really hadn't made any girl friends other than Rouge and Cream. "I mean it, pregnancy looks like hell."

Amy nearly burst out laughing but then heard speedy footsteps making their way to the girls. Amy was about to start running again, but Kassie grabbed her arm, pulling her against the wall. Amy looked up in confusion as the Kassie closed her eyes tightly, as if concentrating, then Amy's eyes widened as a black sort of mist emerged from the five golden, quarter sized plates on her face. It swirled around the two girls, engulfing them. Amy's heart rate picked up as it made contact with her skin, but was surprised to feel that it was actually quite warm.

"_What are you doing?" _Amy whispered.

"Cloaking us." She said, speaking normal and opened her eyes. Amy gasped when she saw that her green eyes had black tinted around her iris', coating over the white part of her eyes.

"W-what are you?" Amy asked, somewhat fearful.

"A dark reigner; but you don't have to be afraid of me. I'm not bad, like the rest of my clan." She said, and though it seemed like she was just explaining, Amy could see that she didn't want to talk about it—wouldn't talk anymore about it. Amy twirled her fingers through the mist, morphing it. Then she wanted to try something.

Concentrating, she wrapped her fingers around the Mark, focusing her energy. Amy peeked her eyes open, and as she did that, Kassie's eyes widen. What was Kassie seeing?

Amy was glowing a pale pink, light shining from under her fingers, where she was gripping her wrist. And when she opened her eyes, her eyes were no longer a jade green, but a darker, glowing magenta.

"And what are you?"

"I…don't know." Amy muttered, looking down and saw that her pale glow was now coming off her skin like a mist, combining with Kassie's black mist.

"Well I might. Come with me." she said, grabbing Amy's wrist again, only this time, there was a cold gust of wind, making Amy's close her eyes tightly. When she opened them, her eyes widened.

**Sorry, it's yet again, a cheap chapter, but I'm losing my interest. But I'm gonna try and finish this one. From now on, I will ONLY DO ONE SHOTS!**


	7. Chapter 7

**GRRRR! I'M SORRY FOR THE LATE YOU GUYS! BUT HERE'S THE NEXT CHAPTER!**

Amy gasped as she opened her eyes, the pressure from Kassie's tight grip on her wrist disappearing. They now stood in a relatively small room, which would be much larger if it wasn't cramped with books, paper and art supplies. Farther back in the corner of the small room was a queen sized bed with white sheets and a think black comforter, perfectly made without a single wrinkle. A bookshelf covered nearly an entire wall, papers jutting out from the in and between the books and on the opposite side was a table, more papers sprawled across the top with multiple feathered pens sitting in ink jars. There was no sunlight peeking through the closed curtains and the room was dimly lit by the single candles on each wall.

Kassie shoved a chair in Amy's direction before hurrying off to the bookshelf, her glowing eyes skimming over the books. Her eyes rested on one for a few seconds before a black mist emitted yet again from the plates on her face, it wrapped around the book and it lowered directly in front of her. The books opened by itself and turned pages, her eyes frantically scanning over them. Stopping somewhere towards the ending, her eyes didn't leave the words as the black mist split apart and went around the room, bringing back herbs and viles with different colored liquids in them.

"What is all of that stuff?" Amy asked nervously, somewhat regretting going with the strange gray cat. Kassie glanced back at Amy over her shoulder, her emotionless, hard expression somewhat softening.

"You don't have to worry. This isn't for you." She said, returning her attention back to mixing the liquids and herbs together in a bowl. Amy looked around the room, while there was still that creepy, dark feeling lingering around some places, it had a genuine, warm touch to it. Amy looked at the paper blanketed desk and saw that they were all paintings. No real color, mostly black, gray and white. Colored paint was hard to come across lately, most people used mashed up berries until they could find someone who would be able to sell real paint. Though there was no actual color, the paintings were all unique markings, a series of lines and swirls morphed together to create absolutely nothing Amy could distinguish.

Amy's bare foot nudged a book that had been lying on the floor under the desk, so she bent down and picked it up, looking at the black, string bound book with white markings in a language Amy didn't know written on the cover. She was about to undo the ties and glance inside but a clawed hand was placed on top. Amy looked up to see Kassie glaring down at the book, not at Amy, fortunately.

"Unless you want to know secrets I would kill to not know, I think it'd be wise not to open that." Thought she hid it well, Amy could hear the pain in her voice so she sat it back underneath the desk. Amy looked at the wooden bowl Kassie held in her hand then back up at her green eyes as she removed the golden plates, one at a time, resting them on the table. Amy cocked an eye brow curiously as she dipped her hand in the bowl, her hand coming out coated in a thick coat of a black liquid. Amy noticed that she had clenched her jaw together tightly, her eyes tightly shut as she lowered her hand down to her side, rubbing her hand across the fur. It looked sticky and Amy—ridiculously—was worried that it would damage her fur, but it disappeared in the gray and white fur of her belly and in its place was a simple that somewhat resembled an **S**.

"What—" Amy didn't get a chance to finish her sentence.

"It's nothing. Just relax, I've done this many times before for guest that have questions they don't know. Unfortunately, I was low on supplies so I'll only be able to last at the least a minute. So ask the questions clearly, and quickly." She said, sitting cross legged on the ground. Closing her eyes, Amy gasped as a new sort of glow formed around the cat. This time it was golden. It was time at first, but as it started to brighten, Kassie rose off of the ground, hovering at eye's level with Amy. When she opened her eyes, they were the most brilliant gold shade. _"Ask your questions." _She said in a voice that barely sounded like she had. It was like musical instruments playing the softest of notes, yet had that beautiful, haunting ring to it.

"You said you might know what I am, so ...what am I?" Amy asked quickly, making sure to pronounce everything clearly as Kassie had said. The cat's eyes were distant as she looked at Amy.

"_Magic." _

"What do you mean?"

"_You are magic, the purest of it. But you were not born with it, it was bestowed upon you after birth." _

Suddenly, Amy's thoughts weren't about herself. At the moment, she wanted nothing to do with her powers. The word birth brought one question to her mind.

"What happened to my mother?" Amy asked, her voice quiet, quivering.

"_Happened? Nothing has happened to your mother. She is with you, I sense her. She's powerful, her energy cloaks you."_

"Is she dead? Is it her spirit haunting me? How is she with me?" Amy asked frantically.

"_No, she is not dead. She disappeared when you were young, yes? She did not die, she had a power of her own, one that was meant to pass onto yourself. But an evil entity stopped it from proceeding. This was the reason of your unhealthy birth. That evil entity had been around you for years, until your mother intervened. She wished to always _protect...you... she..." Kassie cut off, her eyes closing for a split second and opening to return green, lowering back to the ground.

"What happened? You didn't finish explaining." Amy said, nearly on the verge of tears. Kassie looked up at Amy, looking somewhat disoriented and confused.

"I'm sorry. I can't finish the answer. That wasn't my knowledge that was being told. If you want the rest of the answer, you will have to wait for me to get more ingredients." Kassie said, standing up and leaning against the bed, exhausted seeping into her features. She picked up the golden facial plates and put them back in place on her face, pressing a finger to her temple. "I am in a very fragile state at the moment, would you please tell your mate to stop yelling for you?"

Amy then remembered she had been running from Sonic when she ran into Kassie, but she couldn't hear Sonic yelling like Kassie said.

"I don't hear him." Amy said, looking at Kassie, who was lowering herself on the bed, her ungloved hand on her hand, pushing back the four bangs on her head. "I'll leave you alone now."

"No need, your mate will be here any sec—" the bedroom door burst open, Sonic figure blocking the hallway light in a lean shadow. "And hell shall break down the door."

Amy looked up at Sonic nervously, scared he was angry with her, only to find deep relief in finally finding her. "Precious..." Sonic said, sounding as if he was in a daze. Then his eyes caught sight of Kassie, lying on the bed, with her symbol still on her side. "What did she tell you, Precious? What did you tell her?" Sonic was raising his voice loudly at the gray cat.

"Sonic, please. She was very kind to me, she told me about my mother, she answered questions. Let's just leave her alone...please?" Amy was practically begging while clinging to the blue blur's arm. His emerald gaze lowered down to hers with a soft warmth in them. He scooped up his mate, kissing her forehead and her stomach over and over as he turned and exited them out of the room.

"We'll talk about your punishment later." Sonic said in her ear with a hushed, seductive tone, shivers going down her spine. She forgot just how much she missed Sonic, even though it felt like only minutes had passed, it was obviously later than that. "Now, it's time for bed." He said, caring her to their room, he gently kicked the door closed behind them with a quiet thud. Setting Amy down on the bed, he crawled in beside her, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her to his lap. Amy was too tired to try and fight out of his grasp. Again, Sonic wouldn't let her sleep anywhere but in his arms.

Giving her a gentle kiss on the lips, which she gracefully returned, the dipped into a quiet slumber, their heartbeats lulling them to sleep.

** I don't know, this chapter was sorta rushed. LOVE YA GUYS!**


End file.
